running forever
by sg-1
Summary: Sequel to i escaped. Daphne continues to live in Volterra. As her year contract is coming to an end she is faced with every turmoil she has long feared. "I hated him right now, but I loved the fact that we were here, just us."
1. Chapter 1

I brought myself to my college dorm, Beth was there; I sighed and collapsed on the bed. I kept telling myself only a few more months; I was at the halfway mark. I was though getting very sick of being Aro's virtual carrier pigeon. Beth crossed the floor and collapsed on the bed with me sighing.

"He's honestly insatiable," I groaned.

"He's just trying to get everything in before the one year is up," Beth said dully.

"How's Brandon?" I asked turning to glance at her.

"He's coping as well as he can, started going back to work a month after they found my body."

"That's a start," I sighed closing my eyes on the bed.

"You're allowed to think about him you know?" Beth said in an understanding tone.

"Even if it wasn't a betrayal to everything I am, it would've never worked out," I said.

"He's here now if you want to go back," she said.

I nodded and worked up the courage to carry myself back. I woke up to Felix standing over me I sat up and he sat down on the bed. Our eyes met for only a second and neither of us said anything. I almost thought it sick but we kissed hard, not breaking just like we'd had three months ago. I hadn't spent a lot of time around him, even though we were always in the same building. I knew though that he came in here and watched me sleep on occasion. I didn't wake up I let him stay, I liked and hated the fact that he was there watching me.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too," I said between kisses. I don't know what it was I felt, but we lied down on the bed and I curled up to his chest. He kissed the top of my head three times before pulling me in closer. I didn't know how to feel about the bastard anymore, "Felix what do we do?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Do we care," I added.

"Not now, no," he chuckled tilting my head up, so he could kiss my forehead.

"Would this be considered some form of reconciliation?"

"Maybe love, we'll see," he sighed kissing my hand.

I loved this person because he loved me, and I couldn't help but love him. I hated him for what he was to the core, I hated him because of what he represented. I hated that he could walk to the grand hall once every three weeks and feel nothing. I hated for what he made me into, I hated him for everything that he'd stripped me of. I loved him because he was my Felix. I loved him because he came in and watched me sleep, when he didn't have to. I loved him because I knew he cared even though he didn't. Right now I hated him, but I loved the fact that we were here, just us.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along the hallway then caught sight of what was tearing towards me. I saw a human girl terrified running for what I knew to be dear life. The girl's heart rate sounded like she had a jackhammer in her chest. Acting on impulse I grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator.

She backed up against the elevator door, with a petrified whiteness to her face. I pressed the stop button once we'd reached the ground floor. I turned to the shaking girl now backed up against the corner, awaiting her doom.

"Just answer me were you on a tour?" I asked, she nodded quickly as her body shook. "It's okay, I'm going to help you get out of here, but you're going to have to run. Where do you live?" I asked.

"London," she spoke.

"Does Heidi know that?" I asked.

"No," she replied looking like she was going to collapse.

"Look you've gotta stay with me," I ordered firmly but gently holding her up, "what hotel are you staying at?"

"The Plaza," she answered.

Lucky for me I was suppose to be out anyway, nobody would notice. I looked at her, "What room?"

"345," she replied.

I gave her the illusion that she was very tired, so I could focus and she drifted off. I looked around the floor, but brought us out of sight just incase we had company. I picked her up and tore through the ground floor and ran with her to the Plaza across the square, dodging humans. I was at her room door, I woke her up, "Don't ask I don't have time to explain," I said, "get your things and your passport as fast as you can." I helped her stuff all of her belongings in a bag and I took us until we were outside a café. I gave everybody the illusion that we weren't there, incase the guard showed up.

"Don't speak listen, I know you're in shock, but you need to pay close attention." She was still shaking but nodded her head in understanding, "A few months ago the same thing happened to me. I was on the same tour, but they didn't kill me they turned me instead."

"What are you?" she asked her voice deep and raspy.

"I am a vampire," I replied, "I know that this is hard to take in, but it's true. I'm not like them though I don't drink human blood, they are keeping me for a year though, and I can't go home until then. Look nobody understands better then me but you need to focus. Either way they tracked me down before I could leave, and they turned me into one of them. Now if you go home, you can't tell anybody what you saw, as long as they don't know where you live you'll be fine. I'm going to help you, but you need to do exactly as I say," I said trying not to pace my voice too quickly or harshly. "Now what's your name?"

"Alex."

"I'm Daphne, let's get you home."

I took her hand and hailed down a cab to drive us halfway. I ran us the rest of the way to the airport top speed and I got her on the first flight back to London. I was lucky I was an illusionist, or security would have been very difficult.

I faked an itinerary, and a new ID on her passport, everybody would think they just saw a 40 year old brunette, instead of a 20 year blonde. I must have been convincing; the customs officer didn't see me at all of course, and called her by her alias, Mrs. Lewis. She was still shaken, and scared, but she was free now.

"Now were you here alone?" I asked giving her a bottle of water.

"Yes, art internship," she croaked weakly.

I took her hands in mine, "You're going to go home and you can't mention this."

"I can't just—"

"I know, look they'll one day meet their end. I know it's hard to ignore what you saw, but one day whether it is in your lifetime or in a hundred years. I promise they can't last forever. They're immortal, they can't be brought down by humans; who are oblivious. There was nothing I could've done to have made a difference to the people who were with me, and there's nothing you could do."

"I feel so," she cried her voice breaking.

"Human?" I smiled weakly and she sobbed. I pulled her into a hug, letting her cry for a moment.

We walked to the gate and she was about to board, I let go of her hand. She then turned to me and said, "Will I ever see you again?"

I shook my head and smiled weakly, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

I watched Alex get onto the plane giving me one last look before she boarded. The plane took off as she escaped into the sky. I was happy; it felt like she'd escaped for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

I went around Volterra planting a fake paper trail, proving I had been there all day. I made three storeowners believe that I had stopped by. I also went to a café to read for the rest of the evening, I returned back later. I scolded myself, if I couldn't act natural alone, then I certainly couldn't act natural with the Volturi. With a book I had bought in my hand, I went to my room and just read.

Felix entered, "Daphne?" he said in an accusing tone.

"Hey," I said getting up looking like I was happy to see him.

He picked me up under my arms, and looked for a lie in my eyes. I always was reminded he could always see right through me even when I didn't want him to. "What did you do today?" he asked.

"I went and explored stores, and I bought a book," I said like I couldn't fathom the aggression in his expression.

"You were gone a long time," he said in a low voice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't know," he growled, "don't lie to me."

"I really don't know what—" I began.

Felix growled and slammed me hard against the stone wall, and barred his teeth. He clutched my neck tightly with both hands, "Where is it?" he snarled.

"Who?" I choked.

"The human who you helped escape," he said through his barred teeth. Felix tightened his grip, I didn't need to breathe, but it was uncomfortable not to.

"Felix, please," I choked.

He set me down and then slapped me hard across the room, "You better pray we don't find her Daphne."

I was curled up in a ball crying on the floor, 'They can't find her, she escaped.' I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Greg I sat up and hugged him immediately.

"Shhhh they don't know where she is," Greg said, "you did good Daphne."

"He really is a Volturi guard first," I sobbed. My heart was broken, when it came down to it, Felix belonged to his bloodlust, and to his position before me. I felt betrayed and stupid, honestly I had expected it.

"They'll come in soon, and explain what happened. Aro has an idea, but will do whatever is necessary to keep you around, but really wants to find this human. Heidi and Demetri believe that you are fully capable of pulling something like this off, but are undecided. Jane and Cacius underestimate you," he said with a light laugh. "Alec is willing to give you full credit, he thinks anybody who is more powerful then him can do anything. Marcus knows how you could empathize, so he believes you would've helped her if you could have. Felix though sees thorough you and knows it was you," Greg said.

"Will they be in soon?" I asked.

"Yes they'll be in and question you, so apathetically act like you know everything, but had nothing to do with it. Take your time with each question, they'll try to trick you, or catch you in some way. We will be here from the sidelines, but look strait."

I heard the door open, "I heard you would be coming," I said in a serene airy voice. Aro and the Volturi streamed into the room, "I've been informed on what happened today, and I wasn't behind it. Although I am rooting for the human," I said in a Jane like manner. I turned around and faced them all eyes were on me, "Let's see Felix believes I did it. Jane and Cacius believe I am unequipped. Marcus thinks I am overly sensitive and would've assisted. Alec gives me way too much credit; Demetri and Heidi are leaning to the idea that I may be the culprit. Aro just wants things to be resolved as quickly as possible." They all looked at me stunned, "Am I anywhere in the ballpark?" I asked making my voice melodic.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Jane asked.

"Don't deny it don't admit it yet, keep them guessing," Tina said.

"Is somebody here with you?" Demetri asked.

"Yes Demetri somebody is usually here with me," I said.

"Answer the question," Jane said impatiently.

"Well Jane why are you asking me, if you believe I couldn't have pulled it off?" I said in a light voice.

"Are you a factor in her escape?" Aro asked.

"Tell them no," Greg said.

"No I wasn't," I said, "but I do however wish her the best of luck."

"Daphne where did you send her?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't send her anywhere," I replied keeping my voice the same, "maybe if you were out there looking instead of interrogating me, your search might be a little more successful."

"Nice," Matthew said appearing behind me, with no doubt a smirk on his face.

I turned and smiled at him and looked back at the Volturi. They left me alone with Marcus, the manipulative bastard. "They left him with you, he's the best at seeing weakness," Matt said.

"Are you being assisted?" Marcus asked taking a seat.

"They give me their support," I replied with a light smile.

"You know that I am very good at seeing how people view the world," he said.

"You view relationships, and love as weakness; they make people vulnerable in your eyes," I said.

"I don't necessarily think of them as making a person vulnerable, they fascinate me. I seen every form of relationship in my lifetime, I think that they are necessary, they make us who we are."

"They've brought you here to break me?" I said raising an eyebrow as in doubt, but the truth was I would never underestimate Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus's eyes looked over my face and then he smiled. I stared from Tina to him, "He sees that you have a strong connection with your human life. It intrigues him how you don't want to part with you mortality."

"Curious bastard," Matt muttered.

"Are you intrigued?" I asked.

He laughed, "I suppose you found that somewhere in your head. Well yes Daphne I am very intrigued, you have to be one of the funniest little things I've ever come across. I am somewhat amazed on how you view humans as equals, not as sustenance. I only knew one other vampire like that in all my years. Anyhow I don't necessarily view your resistance to your nature as weakness. It takes a lot of strength to resist the thirst; however I think it strange that you deny your nature, your ability and your kind."

"He's actually impressed with you, but he intends on making you talk, don't be fooled," Tina warned in my ear.

"Marcus I had nothing to do with the events of today. I didn't find out about it until I was told; I know that you think I would have helped. You're right I probably would have helped her if given the chance."

"I know you would of," he said. I didn't like his tone or his posture it made him look omniscient. It was like he knew everything already— without me saying a word. This unnerved me, but I wouldn't let that show I sat strait in a calm fashion.

"But I didn't," I replied plainly.

"I don't fully believe you Daphne, I can tell when something's absent in somebody. This girl _if_ you had met her would have been of great comfort to you. I think I know why, you see her as yourself, she escaped successfully and you didn't. I also know that you were one of the most inventive humans, so I believe you could have done this, and been efficient about it," Marcus said.

"I could have done this, but you're not sure, if all of you were then you wouldn't be trying to pry it out of me," I said.

"Ah very good Daphne," he praised. He got an evil glint in his eye, "I also think you would've helped this girl escape because you couldn't save your sister." He was hitting below the belt now my jaw clenched, but I quickly unclenched it.

"You're right Marcus, both of those reasons are correct," I replied, trying not to be shaken by his comments.

"Tell me Daphne you see both yourself and Beth in this girl," he said. I clenched my knuckles he knew just how to push all of the right buttons. "Is that why you don't feed on humans? Is it because you see yourself as one of them still?"

"I wish that I were one of them, yes," I replied softly.

"You were never really accepting of Aro's decision to turn you," Marcus said in almost a pity voice. He looked up at me so his black eyes met my golden ones. "Daphne you know what else I see in Felix?" he said, "I see he loves you."

"He loves me, but I come second," I said meekly.

"It is the way he is Daphne, Felix sees you as being one of the only people in his life whom he truly needs. He also knows his place in the world, and you're still deciding yours. That's why this is a love -hate relationship I see between you and him. You love him, but you hate what he is, and what he does," Marcus stated.

"Yes," I said, feeling that if it possible tears would fall from my eyes.

"Daphne do you think that we'll find her?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.

I needed focus on my answer in a deep tone, "I hope you never do."


	5. Chapter 5

I knew the scattered speculation of my involvement made way for doubt. I waited in my room after Marcus left, for the most important opinion of all, Aro's. I was alone for now staring at the door, waiting for somebody to enter.

"Daphne," he said coming in.

"Hello Aro, so what's the verdict?" I asked in the voice I used, when I wanted to make light of things.

"I am still awaiting for what you have to say," Aro said.

"Well, whether I was involved or not, and I'm not saying I was. Aro what is one human in the world going to do? She's a girl who probably has no idea what she saw. She could be anywhere now, and say what? 'A bunch of vampire's tried to eat me?' Who in the world is going to believe that? For all you know maybe she isn't even thinking about reporting it," I said.

"Well, that is an interesting perspective Daphne. However this is the reason why the Volturi exists in the first place."

"You don't seem too concerned," I said.

"He has no doubt in his mind it was you, but he believes you put to rest any risk to them, so he is not going to get too worked up over it. He'd much rather bend the rules this once, then loose somebody valuable," Tracy a rare voice in my head said, sitting next to me.

"What are they telling you?" Aro asked.

"They're telling me you believe it was me," I said. I crossed the floor to face him, "Well Aro, I am not going to admit to anything. I _can_ tell you don't have to be _too_ concerned," I said.

"Daphne what _was_ her name?" he asked curious, an almost smile appearing on his face.

"Her name _is_ Alex," I smiled weakly.

"I'm impressed Daphne. If it was you _hypothetically_ then you pulled it off rather nicely," he answered. He went to leave the room, "Oh, and Daphne," he said turning his head, before he closed the door, "don't do anything like this again."

I exhaled knowing I was off the hook. I then collapsed on the bed, and closed my eyes. I was swept away to one of Mr. Ivans lectures on ancient Roman warfare. I listened intently; I hadn't heard this one before. After the lecture the same classmate, Tracy approached me again.

"Alex is home, safe," she said.

I sighed in relief and plopped down into a chair. Tracy sat down next to me, "I think that the whole thing is pretty much over. Aro doesn't consider this a huge priority anymore. Felix is here," she said finally disappearing from the classroom.

I nodded and swept myself out of the room, and was back in my bed. Felix was there, stroking my head, looking at me with love filled eyes. I was happy they weren't angry this time; there was no way to tell with him. My mind said the logical thing was to move away from him, so I did. I could tell this upset him a bit, but he shook it off quickly.

"The great escape artist finally got one right," he said sardonically.

"Well Felix you know what they say," I countered, 'no such thing as a free meal.'"

He looked a little annoyed, but came over to me with a calmer expression. He kissed me, I was angered now, he had no right to touch me. I pushed him away, "Don't touch me," I said angrily.

He pinned me and kissed me again, I smacked him. He rubbed his cheek and then smiled at me, "Love, use your words," he said. I glared at him annoyed beyond belief. There was something about the way he was looking at me after a minute. More importantly how I was staring back at him. It was like a single spark was set off in the room. I wanted to hurt him right now for coming in here.

Against all reason though I kissed him, after the second had past, and let him fall on top of me. I knew that this was a move a stupid girl would make, but I couldn't help it. I let him kiss my neck and I let him pull my shirt over my head. I melted into his embrace and kissed him again. He was aggressive, then again so was I. I don't think anything he did or had done, would have mattered in the moment. I couldn't stop myself from wanting, needing even.

I was a goner the second he looked at me placing a kiss on my neck. Then he whispered into my ear, "Spread your legs Daphne." I was his.

The sun from the bathroom window was making my skin glitter. Felix had his arms draped around me, and I was curled to his chest. He stroked my head before kissing it, and I looked up at him, he smiled and kissed me. "Good morning love," he said.

"Morning," I replied sleepily.

"What'd you dream about?" he asked.

"I didn't dream," I answered, "I was a little preoccupied if you recall."

"I remember clearly," he said, kissing the side of my head and across my shoulders. I pulled his face to mine and he kissed me, cupping my face in his hands. I hugged myself tighter to him and sighed, he rolled on top of me. I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. He growled and I suppressed a smile.

"You little tease," he growled. I bit my lip and kept my eyes shut, I finally opened one eye and shut it again.

"I'm sleeping," I said playfully.

"Well then prepare for a rude awakening," he replied dead serious.

I opened my eyes and he grinned, he picked me up and kissed me. I kissed him back and he wove his fingers through my hair. He hitched my leg around his hip not breaking the kiss, and moved down to my neck. I hoped I didn't make too much noise, it would be mortifying if they heard us. Then again, I knew there were literally no secrets in the Marcus Building.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella's being turned today," Greg said behind me. I turned and saw him on the park bench; "Her gift isn't apparent yet."

"You're telling me you don't know her gift?"

"No, we honestly can't see it yet," Greg said, shaking his head as surprised as I was. I sat down next to him, "It's probably something to do with her mind, not her gift," Greg replied.

"Well then we're no worse off then we were," I replied.

"You need to wake up now," Greg said. "You've been gone 6 hours, he's getting worried."

I groaned waking up; Felix was there in the bed with me. "What is it love?"

"Nothing important," I said rolling over.

"Daphne we need to talk," Felix said.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Daphne you have less then 5 months left," Felix said.

My face would have drained if possible. "God do we have to!"

"Yes," he said his tone dead serious.

I buried my face in his chest; "This is how you choose to ruin sex?" I whined. He sighed and stroked my hair, "I can't stay," I said disheartened.

"If you would be willing, I'd leave with you," he said.

I put my head up and looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I _don't_ want to move in with the Cullens. I would go to Forks with you though, I'll try the vegetarian gig so we could settle down, but if I—"

I slammed my lips to his and kissed him repeatedly, "Yes," I repeated between kisses. "Would you really go with me? To Forks?"

"Yes," he said.

I broke into the widest smile and nearly screamed in delight. I threw both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Ugh! God you've made me soft," he groaned with a bit of a laugh.

I pulled back, "I love you," I said staring into his eyes.

He kissed me, "Love you back."

I curled into him with the biggest smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: _**Now it begins….**_

I tapped my toe Tina was on the bed with me. "They can't stop Felix from leaving. However they won't be happy about loosing one of their best," Tina said.

"Um…that's a good thing," Matt chimed in.

I laughed a little and the door opened. I expected Felix to enter the room; instead it was Aro. I sat down on the bed making eye contact with him. "Daphne, Felix has informed me of your decision," Aro said.

"He's going to try and negotiate," Tina said from behind me.

"Aro you're not going to change my mind," I said.

"Felix isn't either, he's really fallen for you," Aro replied.

"He's just a big softy," I said dryly.

Aro let out a small laugh, "Daphne I'm here to make a deal."

"I'm not staying," I said.

"No, how bout you can leave whenever you liked," Aro said.

"I don't buy it," I replied.

"No strings attached," Aro said.

"I really don't buy it," I stated.

"Daphne, I don't have any work for you to do anyway," Aro said. I looked at him skeptically; he gave me a creepy smile. "You can leave for Forks as soon as you like, tell Carlisle I say hello."

"He's serious," Tina said.

I looked stunned, I guessed it; Matt nodded. "You know if you search out Felix, you'll get me. If you ever do need me in the future…"

"Bright you are Daphne," Aro said.

"Aro once I'm gone, I wouldn't do you a favour if starving children begged me," I said nearly glaring.

"No, but Felix might," Aro said.

"Not necessarily, we're starting over," I said.

"Do you know Felix?" Aro asked.

"Yes I do," I said.

"Do you know how long he's been with us?" Aro asked.

"306 years," Matthew said.

"306 years," I said.

"I suppose you just found that out," Aro stated.

I nodded, "He loves me," I said.

"I'm not saying he doesn't my child!" Aro exclaimed. "He's very in love with you."

"You think he'll come back if you ever seriously need him," I said.

"Maybe, maybe not, I think from now on, where you go he goes," Aro said.

"He's just happy to know if Felix goes with you. In one way or another they'll always have you on a thread," Tina said.

"I'm done," I stated.

"Is Felix?" Aro said getting up to leave.

I watched him leave; "He really is going to try Daphne," Tina said fading with Matthew.

I smiled a little; Felix entered the room. "We can leave tonight," Felix said.

I jumped into his arms and put two arms around him. He hugged me back planting his lips to mine. "I love you," I said.

"You too love," Felix said kissing me, "forever."


	8. Chapter 8

Forks was a rainy place, it was a small town, very foggy when it wasn't raining. I didn't mind the rain though. It meant I could go outside in the day. I smiled when I saw the small cabin in the middle of the woods. Felix took my hand and we walked to the cabin. It was small, old fashion, but I loved it the second I saw it.

We unpacked the car and went indoors. It smelled like musk and wood, but I liked that. I opened a broom closet, and found a mop and bucket. "Let's get unpacked first," Felix suggested.

I put it down and went to our room. I put everything away in the two old drawers that were there. I then started to clean the floors and windows. By the time I had finished I was covered in dust. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I got the dirt off me and came out in a towel. I went into the bedroom; I turned around to see Felix leaning against the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow at me and I walked over to him. He started to hungrily kiss my neck and I melted into him.

"That's going to have to wait," Greg's voice said from behind me.

I pulled away and turned around, "What's going on?"

Felix groaned burying his face in my neck, placing pleading kisses on my shoulders. "I wouldn't be interrupting unless it was really important," he pointed out.

"It's really important," I said. Felix groaned and followed me into the bedroom. "As quick as I can," I promised. He nodded and curled up beside me. I swept myself until I was on Saint Catherine's Street on a bench.

"Sorry, but you need to go to the Cullen's _now_," he said.

"Why?"

"You need to let them know you're here. There's a pack of wolves nearby, you're on Cullen land, but half a kilometer away from their territory." I remembered Greg had told me about Werewolves, when I'd first found out about the Cullens.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked.

"No, but moving here means a treaty applies to you. The Wolves and the Cullens have an agreement, saying that the Cullens may stay here. The terms are no feeding on or turning humans. As well not crossing the boundary line into La Push territory," Greg said.

"So we need to do this as soon as possible?" I asked.

"Yes, let the Cullens know you're here," Greg said.

"Felix's eyes are lighter now," I said.

"Make sure he feeds one more time," Greg said.

I nodded, and brought myself back to the bedroom. As soon as my eyes started to open Felix was kissing my neck. "We need to take care of something first," I explained.

"What?"

"We need to see the Cullens," I said.

"I don't know if I should go," I said.

"Okay, I'll go and tell them. Felix there are a pack of Wolves here," I said.

"Huh?"

"Werewolves, they kill vampires. Apparently the Cullens have an arrangement with them. They can stay in the region, as long as they don't feed off humans, and go into La Push," I explained.

"You mean they made an agreement with a bunch of vampire killing dogs?" he asked confused. I tried to remember he was hearing this for the first time.

"Yes, go hunt again to make your eyes even lighter. I'll go to the Cullen's and tell them, that we're here and we're animal eaters. It'll be fine, then we can contact the wolves," I said.

"I'll trust you on this because I really don't know what the hells going on," he said.

"We'll talk when I get back," I said.

He nodded and kissed me on the lips. "Stay safe love," he said kissing my forehead.

I nodded and went out into the car; Tina appeared in the front seat. "Down this road," she said, "past the town."

I nodded and drove until I reached a mansion. I took a few deep breaths seeing how I was alone now. I rang the doorbell a blonde man answered it. "Hello Carlisle, my name's Daphne," I said, "may I come in."

He stepped out of the way and I entered the house. A woman I presumed to be Esme came over and stood behind Carlisle. We stared at each other for a moment, "Please dear come in," she said leading me to the living room.

"I'm glad that Bella's okay," I said. I really meant it I'd been looking into her for months.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all came into the living room. "I don't mean to be intrusive, I just moved here today," I said. They all looked at me, "My names Daphne Comeau and I was with the Volturi," she said. They all drew back a little but paid closer attention. "They turned me because like Bella I was immune to their talents. They forced me to stay there for nine months."

"You're an animal eater," Carlisle stated.

"Yes I'm also here with a former guard, he's an animal eater now too."

"How did you know about Bella?" a boy whom I recognized instantly to be Edward said coming in.

"My gift, that's why they forced me to stay. It's complicated…. The reason I'm here is to inform you that my mate and me are fairly close to La Push. I was hoping you could tell me how to contact them, so they know we're here peacefully."

"We'll tell them, they know not to go on our land though," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Where are you staying?" asked Esme.

"In a cabin on the outskirts of town, short drive from here," I said.

"Where's your mate?" Jasper asked curiously.

"You must be Jasper," I said with a light smile.

"I am," he said.

"He's hunting, he's fairly new at being an animal eater; he knows to hunt close to the cabin for now," I said.

"How did you know he was Jasper?" the pixie like girl next to him asked.

"You must be Alice," I said, they looked a little confused, I tapped my head.

"You're a mind reader?" Emmett asked.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said.

"No, I'm not a mind reader," I replied, this was getting amusing. The Cullens looked confused, "It can't be summed up into one direct word, I guess you can call it virtual reality for part of it," I said.

"You were with the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Not by choice," I said hiding the defensiveness in my voice.

"What exactly happened to you?" Rosalie asked.

"I really don't feel like discussing that," I said, I didn't at all.

"How did you find out about—" Emmett started, I tapped my head before he could finish.

"Do you know about the treaty?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said, "we're prepared to follow it."

"Jasper's getting the feeling you're hiding something," Tina said.

"I'm not hiding anything, I just don't feel like sharing sore memories," I said to him.

He nodded and Carlisle asked, "Are you still involved with the Volturi?"

"Not if I can help it," I said letting a little bitterness seep into my voice. "My mate however was with them a long time, but I think he'll get past it."

They all nodded partially accepting my answer. When Beth appeared in front of me, "Daphne you need to get back to the cabin now!"

I bolted from the couch didn't wait for her to explain, and out the door. I ran as fast as I could through the trees and the bushes. I ran even faster when I smelt smoke and another foul stench.


	9. Chapter 9

I ignored the stink of smoke and the other smell. I saw fire in the distance; I looked to see that it was the cabin. "FELIX!!" I screamed.

"Daphne," Greg spoke softly behind me shaking his head.

"NO!!" I screamed. I ran into the cabin through the flames and the heat. "FELIX!!"

I felt cold arms pulling me out of the wall of flames that started to nip at my skin. I screamed and sunk to the ground, seeing the faint purple tint in the mass of black cloud. I felt darkness come over my head as I slipped blankly into it. I woke up in the Cullen mansion, I screamed loudly and burst into a keening wail. Jasper held me; I tried to catch myself, so I wouldn't go to sleep again. I couldn't breathe right or stay still. Jasper then pulled me in tighter; I started to cling to him. I felt a soothing wave wash over me as I tried to breathe.

"Felix?" I whispered his name.

"I'm so sorry Daphne," he said sending another wave.

I looked around the room, and he was in the corner. I smiled, "You're okay!" I cried happily.

I jumped into his arms; Jasper looked at me confused from the bed. Felix held me and shook his head, "No love," he murmured.

"I can feel you," I breathed into his chest. I felt myself slip away I was back in the cabin in our bedroom. I couldn't think or see strait; I couldn't see Felix here either. I sank to the floor and screamed in my hands. I felt two arms hold me, "Don't leave me!" I cried. I grasped onto him, "I don't want to be alone," I said sobbing.

"You're never alone love," he whispered.

I was slipping away from him, "NO!"

I was back on the bed with Carlisle and Jasper standing over me. I held myself up sobbing into my hands, "Don't leave me, come back, please let me go back," I sobbed. I felt real wetness come to my eyes, I couldn't cry. I looked around the room; I was too unfocused now to see him. I put a finger to my face and felt the single tear that had rolled down my cheek.

I couldn't stay awake; I felt myself slip away again. I was in the cabin; Felix was on the bed. I fell into his arms; I didn't make a sound. I didn't move, I didn't speak; I just lied there. He lied with me, holding me in his arms. Nothing shifted and everything stilled, until time caused a burning in my throat.

"Love you can't stay here forever," he said.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"It's been 5 days Daphs," he said.

"I don't want to leave you," I sobbed.

"Love I'm not here, this is what's left of me," he said.

"Don't say that!" I screamed. I knew he was right it was true, I hugged him tighter.

"You can do it love, open your eyes," he said.

I placed a kiss on his lips as I felt another impossible tear roll down my cheek. I swept myself back to the Cullen mansion. "She's awake!" Alice called.

Everybody rushed into the room, "Felix," I whispered.

"Daphne, do you know where you are?" Carlisle asked. I nodded the burning was hurting too much to speak. "Are you thirsty?" he asked, I nodded.

He picked me up and we were running. I smelt a deer and he set me down, I immediately bolted after it. I drank uncontrollably until the burning was gone. I couldn't stand then I started to sink to my knees unable to walk. He picked me up and ran us back to the mansion. I was lied down on the bed again; Beth was there.

I sat up and hugged her, "He's gone," I breathed. She nodded against me and kissed my cheek hugging me again. "What happened?"

"The wolves," she said.

I felt all weakness leave me with the word, I felt only anger mixed with my grief. Somebody had taken him away and they were going to pay. "They'll all die," I said aloud.

"Daphne," Carlisle said, "who are you talking to?"

"I can see things, people, places, events, they tell me things. It's not fortune reading, it's my subconscious, illusions almost," I explained my voice raspy from screaming and recently hunting.

"They tell you things?"

"That's how I knew who you all were," I said.

"Who'll all die Daphne?" asked Carlisle gently placing a hand on my back.

"Wolves," I said through gritted teeth.

Carlisle didn't say anything; he put an arm around me. Jasper came in and put two hands on my shoulder. I felt the rage calm a little, Carlisle then said in a gentle voice; "We'll be back in a moment."

I closed my eyes though on the bed, and swept myself to where they were. I was in the Cullen kitchen Cullens and Bella were there. They couldn't see me obviously, "She's going to go after the wolves," Carlisle said grimly.

"What should we do?" Edward asked holding a distressed looking Bella.

"What can we do? They broke the treaty; they killed an animal-eating vampire on our land. I have a feeling reasoning won't help, and I doubt we could stop this one," Carlisle said.

"She can't!" Bella cried.

I decided to leave before they tried to reason. I jumped out the window and started running into the woods. I _was_ going to finish this.


	10. Chapter 10 sorry for the wait I was away

It'd had been two days, all I did was think about how I was going to do it. I ran through the trees in the forest; I stopped when I smelt the traces of the foul stench, I was close. I sat on a rock trying to hold my emotions in; I'd save them all for the wolves. Greg showed up, "Daphne, there's something you should see."

I lied down on the grass and swept myself away. I saw a meeting between the Carlisle and other men. The men were all dark skinned, with black hair, huge for humans. I scanned the crowed invisibly, I knew they couldn't see me. A man in a wheel chair approached them, "You broke the treaty," Carlisle said simply.

"We weren't warned of other vampires," the man said defensively.

"You should have been more cautious, when you were on our land," Carlisle said irked.

"What should we do?" the man asked a little defeated.

"My advice, leave. I can't really defend your position much to a vampire who just watched her mate get slaughtered," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, if we had any idea they were friends of yours we would never have attacked," the man in the center said.

"That's not the point," Carlisle said. The men looked confused; "I've never liked the prejudices from either side vampire or wolf. It's going to become your downfall now," Carlisle said.

"Is there anything you can do?" the man in the wheel chair reluctantly asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything, my advice is to leave," Carlisle said.

"If she strikes we will kill her," the man said.

I smiled, 'You think so?' I said to myself. I swept myself back, it didn't matter they killed Felix out of hatred or error. They were going to pay severely for it.

"Daphne are you sure you want this?" Greg asked. I nodded, "Then we'll be with you," he said.

I scouted the area, and then started running; I'd leave my trail all over La Push. I circled around coming into a clearing. I stood in the middle of the brush and waited. I heard a howling in a distance, they were coming for me; I had come for them.


	11. Chapter 11

I waited until I smelt the foul stench arising from the bushes. They emerged from the trees; the stench filled my nostrils. I let out a small growl at the stink.

"You killed my mate," I stated. They growled; I barred my teeth so the wolves had clear view of them. They started to circle me, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9," I said as I counted them all up. "Oh dear and there's only one of me," I said dryly.

I begun sending illusions, the wolves snarled as they attacked one another. They barred their teeth in confusion and charged ripping and howling. I watched in a satisfaction as they started to destroy each other. I felt something in me though that made this feel wrong. Though the ingrained hatred for the beasts was urging me on.

"Love," a voice said behind me.

I made everything stop moving for a moment. I turned to fully look at him, his eyes were sad. I knew what he was going to say; "They took you from me."

"I'm not here for them or me love. I'm here for you," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Love, you're you, not me, not cold blooded. You have a soul that speaks to what you are, which is good Daphne. It's why I fell in love with you," he said.

I sank to my knees, "Why isn't this right? I miss you so much," I cried.

He caught me, "I'll be here love, I swear. I don't care about them, don't let this change you. Whether it's right or wrong, this isn't you, this isn't my Daphne," he said kissing my forehead.

He gave me a faint smile; I looked to the suspended wolves. I turned around and walked away taking my spell with me. Felix took my hand and we walked through the bushes together. "Always," he promised.


	12. The end

I took his hand and swept us away to anywhere.

The End.


End file.
